


Traidor da espécie

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Reinicio, fim do mundo, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A raça humana desaparecera e levara consigo todos os seus descendentes. A única pessoa que restara daquele mundo era ele, que se escondera da tragédia. Junto a seu povo, ele voltou ao mundo humano agora desabitado e assistiu enquanto seu povo decidia retomá-lo. Agora ele, o unico conhecedor do mundo antigo, seria executado. Mas quando recebesse sua sentença, ele apenas sorriria. E havia uma razão por trás daquele sorriso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traidor da espécie

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
>  Traidor da Espécie de [Nayara Rossi Brito da Silva](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5302316) está licenciado com uma Licença [Creative Commons - Atribuição-NãoComercial-SemDerivações 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).  
> Baseado no trabalho disponível em <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5302316>.

O homem de cabelos ruivos observava, no meio daquela cidade sem vida, os prédios cobertos por trepadeiras. Bom... Talvez fosse errado dizer que era uma cidade sem vida já que era observado por todas aquelas pessoas furiosas que o rodeavam. Havia também as plantas e os animais que agora faziam dos prédios seus novos abrigos. Na verdade, o certo era dizer que naquela cidade não havia nenhuma vida humana.

“Observem! Esse é o traidor de sua espécie!”

Séculos atrás, quando os humanos lhe destruíram tudo que lhe era querido, ele nunca teria imaginado que se afeiçoaria a eles. Que aprenderia com eles. Mas, excluído por outros clãs de elfos e se vendo obrigado a viver entre eles... Bom, ele meio que não teve escolha. Não tinha sido uma experiência ruim, no entanto. Descobrira que vários de seus conceitos sobre aquela espécie estava errada e vários também se mostraram certos.

Acostumado então à convivência com os humanos... Ele não chegou a pensar que eles desapareceriam. Oh, é claro. Eles não simplesmente sumiram do nada. Na verdade, de certa forma eles ainda deveriam estar ali depois de todo aquele tempo, alimentando as plantas com os nutrientes que restaram de seus corpos mortos. Imaginou se iria se juntar a eles e se o elfo que lhe exibia como caça lhe faria o favor de terminar isso rápido.

“E pensar que o mais velho entre nós seria o primeiro a fazê-lo!”

A bem da verdade era que ninguém tinha ideia do que realmente acontecera com os humanos. Arthroerl estava lá e o máximo que ele podia dizer era que tinha sido algum tipo de doença. Ele não sabia como ela se espalhava e os humanos também não tiveram tempo de descobrir, tudo acontecera muito rápido. Ele se lembrava de presenciar algumas mortes. Pessoas que simplesmente caiam no meio da rua com os ossos destroçados, outras cujos órgãos paravam de funcionar aparentemente sem força. Ouvira uma vez o caso de uma mulher que simplesmente amanheceu morta, com a pele colada aos ossos com tal força que quase não dava para distingui-la de um esqueleto. Ouvira um médico humano certa vez dizer na televisão que tinha haver com nutrientes. Uma doença que fazia o corpo necessitar de uma quantidade tão absurda de nutrientes que ele chegava a se auto-consumir quando já não era mais possível abastece-lo. Ninguém sabia como isso tinha começado, algumas pessoas achavam que era algo criado em laboratório pelo próprio governo. Arthroerl não duvidaria.

O elfo suspirou de forma inaudível ao perceber que seu executor ainda estava falando. Bom, se era tempo para pensar nos seus atos que ele estava lhe dando, então estava funcionando, porque agora toda a sequência de ações que levaram àquele acontecimento passava pela cabeça do elfo.

Começava com sua fuga do mundo humano através da barreira entre planos para o mundo élfico, quando achou que seria perigoso permanecer ali. Fora um ato de desespero, admitia. Não sabia se a doença poderia atingi-lo. Ele não sabia quanto tempo se passara até ouvir um rumor nas vilas élficas ao redor de seu acampamento de que já não haviam humanos no plano terrestre.

Quando saiu para conferir, percebeu que era tudo verdade. Não acreditou de início e precisou percorrer diversas cidades para se convencer, mas era real. Não havia um único humano vivo na terra. E não eram apenas eles que haviam sumido, os lobisomens também haviam sido afetados a julgar por um cadáver que achara no meio da mata. Com o sumiço dos humanos, os vampiros também desapareceram. E agora que pensava... Nunca mais encontrara nenhum hibrido humano andando por aí.

Para os elfos aquela era uma ótima notícia. Mesmo com suas vilas montadas no outro plano, eles decidiram reocupar aquele mundo. Ajudaram as plantas a tomar as ruas de pedra e os animais a se reestabelecer. Aos poucos aquele voltava a ser o mundo deles. O mundo em que haviam nascido e que finalmente era devolvido aos próprios donos... Ao menos segundo os novos líderes élficos.

“Ele irá encarar as consequências de seus atos!”

Se alguém lhe perguntasse ele diria que não haviam sido apenas os seus atos que o levaram até ali. Na verdade, o que mais lhe influenciara foram os atos de seu próprio povo.

Porque não eram apenas os elfos que descobriram que aquele mundo estava agora livre. É claro, a notícia viajava de forma diferente em planos diferentes, mas elas sempre chegavam a seus receptores, por isso foi uma questão de tempo até outras raças voltarem a pisar naquelas terras. Anões, ogros, fadas... Todos pareciam querer um pedaço daquilo que chamaram um dia de lar. E quem era ele para julgar? Na verdade, diferente dos elfos que tinham um bom lar no plano em que haviam se refugiado, algumas daquelas criaturas pareciam ter saído direto do que os humanos um dia chamaram de inferno, então talvez elas tivessem mais direito àquele mundo do que eles...

Quando seu povo começou a perceber a chegada de todas essas raças... Bom, eles não receberam a notícia com alegria. O ruivo achava que talvez fosse o trauma de terem sido expulsos de uma terra que era quase completamente deles uma vez, mas os elfos logo se tornaram violentos. Não apenas violentos... Gananciosos. Ele não tinha certeza de quando o “defender nosso território” se tornou “conquistar o resto do mundo”, mas sabia que tinha sido gradualmente.

E as outras espécies nem mesmo tiveram chance! Pisavam em uma terra desconhecida, achando que a encontrariam vazia e de repente se deparavam com um exército pronto para combatê-los. As vilas de elfos aos poucos se uniram, e não demorou muito num mundo apenas parcialmente habitado para que eles desenvolvessem um império.

Mesmo inserido dentro daquele contexto, sendo visto ironicamente como sábio por seu conhecimento do antigo mundo humano, o ruivo não conseguia concordar com aquilo. Com as espécies escravizadas e com a tomada de territórios. Talvez a única diferença entre aqueles elfos e os humanos era que ao invés de armas, eles utilizavam energias da natureza. Mágica, como os humanos chamariam.

“E morrerá sabendo que tudo o que nos fez foi em vão”

Aquilo lhe trouxe um sorriso ao rosto que seus antigos companheiros ignoraram. O negócio era que, mesmo que não concordasse com nada daquilo, o elfo não teria simplesmente traído o império se estivesse sozinho. Não era tolo o bastante para acreditar que isso levaria a alguma coisa.

Mas não estava sozinho. Descobrira isso ao reencontrar um anjo que vira pela primeira vez anos atrás. Ariel era seu nome. O elfo na época se lembrava de ter se espantado em descobrir que tais criaturas ainda existiam. Ele nunca tinha pensado no que teria acontecido com eles ou mesmo com seus antônimos, os demônios.

Ariel lhe contara que depois da extinção da raça humana o paraíso entrou em colapso. Diversos anjos perderam suas asas sem nem mesmo precisar de alguém para arrancá-las, pois sua perda de fé fora tão grande que elas simplesmente desapareceram. Afinal, eles não tinham mais propósito, então por que ainda existiam? O anjo contara que antes da extinção eles tentaram de tudo, de acordo com as regras, para preservar o máximo de vida que podiam. O problema eram exatamente as regras. Não puderam intervir o suficiente, quando perceberam já era tarde demais.

Poucos anjos haviam restado, e sem humanos para tomar conta cada um tomou seu rumo. A maioria cuidava de assuntos ligados a almas, mas Ariel resolveu ver como andavam as coisas na terra e logo descobriu o que acontecia. Decidiu que, mesmo sem humanos para proteger, ainda era sua missão ajudar quem precisava.

Era por isso que o elfo não estava sozinho. Demoraram, mas haviam juntado todo um exército de desgarrados para tomar o mundo das mãos daquele império ganancioso. Um exército que, diferente dos elfos, não tinha medo de usar as máquinas que os humanos construíram a seu favor. Um exército que, a partir daquele dia, seria liderado por um antigo anjo da guarda.

Era por isso que ainda sorria quando foi colocado de joelhos no chão.

“Ao traidor, a sentença:

 Morte”

E ao mesmo tempo que ele ouvia o barulho da espada sendo desembainhada, conseguiu ouvir ao longe uma explosão.

Ariel havia libertado os escravos.

Sentiu o corte em seu pescoço e não teve muito tempo para pensar depois disso. A única coisa que sabia era que morria em paz. Morria em paz porque sabia que fizera o seu máximo para impedir que sua espécie fizesse às outras o mesmo que os humanos haviam feito a si séculos atrás. Morria em paz porque dera tudo de si para garantir que cada espécie tivesse um lugar naquele novo mundo.


End file.
